mangafanfictionfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die zwei Schwestern
Die zwei Schwestern Die Hauptrollen: Sunai mit 7 Jahren: Aussehen: leuchtend rote Haare(bis zur Hüfte), hellblaue Augen (wenn wütend: rot), Kampfnarbe am rechten Unterarm. Kekkei Genkai: Augen werden hellgrau, kann damit in die Zukunft sehen. Tier-Totem: Katze Akami mit 7 Jahren: Aussehen: lockige, braunblonde Haare(bis zum Ellbogen), grünbraune Augen, Kampfnarbe unterm linkem Augen. Kekkei Genkai: Augen werden gold, kann damit die Zeit von Feinden und Gegenständen kontrollieren. Tier-Totem: Wolf Es gab eine schwere Zeit für den Dobutsu-Clan. Der Uchia-Clan hatte den Säugling des Anführers entfürt. Sofort sehnte sich der Dobutsu-Clan nach Rache und wollte den Uchia-Clan für alle Zeiten auslöschen. Doch das lief alles andere als geplant... Der Dobutsu-Clan war schon immer anders gewesen, als die anderen Clans. Jedes Kleinkind (ab 3 Jahren) bekam sein eigenes Totem-Tier. Alle Kinder wurden darauf trainiert so grausam und blutrünstig wie möglich zu töten. Sie konnten sich jeweils in ihr Totem-Tier verwandeln, somit waren sie stärker als alle anderen Kinder in Konoha. Um mächtiger zu werden, mussten sie gegeneinander auf Leben und Tod kämpfen. Der Sieger wurde immer stärker destso mehr er tötete. Hatte ein Dobutsu 200 Menschen getötet wurde er zum Bijuugeist... Am Tag des Skandals begann unsere Geschichte... ,, Akaaaaaamiiiiiii!!!!" ,, Was ist denn los Sunai? Gibt es irgendeinen Grund, dass du mich beim Zeichnen stören musst?" ,, Ich hab gesehen wie das Kind vom Anführer entfürt wurde. Ich wollte schnell hinterher aber da waren die Entführer auch schon nicht mehr zu sehen...!!!" ,, Hach und wer war das nach deiner meinung?" ,, Ich habe nicht alles gesehen aber ich habe am Rücken der Entführer das Wappen der Uchias gesehen!" ,, Echt und warst du schon beim Anführer?" ,, Ja er hat gesagt das ich allen bescheid sagen soll." ,, Ok äh... dann würde ich sagen wir machen uns auf dem Weg zum Uchia-Clan. Oder Sunai?" ,, Ja komm jetzt heißt es schleichen." Und so machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Uchia-Clan. Als wir am Eingang, der wie ein großer Hochzeitbogen aussah, angekommen waren, musste wir uns vorsehen. Denn am Eingang standen zwei Uchia als Wache. ,, Mann ey das kommt einem ja so vor als wenn die mitten im Krieg wären findest du nicht auch Akami?" ,, Ja allerdings." Wir wussten beide, das es nun nicht mehr so einfach war. Ganz leise schlichen wir uns am Haupttor vorbei zum geheimen Eingang den wir vor langer Zeit gefunden hatten. Durch den war es ganz einfach in den Uchia-Clan zu gelangen... Na ja dachten wir zumindestens. Als wir durch waren kamen sofort ein paar Jugendliche die uns fragten was wir hier zu suchen hatten. Ich sah Akami an, sie nickte und wir sprangen los um sie zu töten. Aber die Uchias lachten nur: ,, Ha, ihr wollt den Feind in seinem Heim besiegen ja? Ihr seid doch nur Kinder ihr könnt uns eh nichts anrichten!" Sie lachten uns aus. Uns hingegen fehlten ja eh noch 3 von 200 die wir töten mussten um ein Bijuugeist zu werden. Aber als wir uns in unsere 2. Form verwandelten sahen die drei schon anders aus. Wir unterhielten uns mit Gedanken: ,, Akami sollen wir aufräumen und denen zeigen das man sich besser nicht mit dem Dobutsu-Clan anlegen sollte!!!?" ,, Ja aber sie haben unseren Clan mit Worten verschmutzt das finde ich ist Grund genug ein Blutbad zu veranstallten!!!" ,, Na gut dann mach dich fertig Akami jetzt wird umgebracht!!!" Wie auf Komando schossen wir beide los und fielen über diese 6 Jugendliche her wie hungrige Löwen. Es war ein richtiges Blutbad. Überall flogen Gedärme herum. Zum Glück wurden wir zum leisen töten ausgebildet also machten wir keinen Ton. Sogar die drei bekamen vor schreck keinen einzigen Ton hervor. Wir hatten die drei schon nach ein paar sekunden erlegt. ,, Mann ey Sunai ich dachte die hätten was drauf aber die sind uns ja förmlich in die Arme gelaufen... HAHAHAHA.!!! ,, Ja allerdings aber du weist das wir jetzt 200 Menschen haben oder?" ,, Ja klar! Das heißt wir sind jetzt Bijuugeister nicht war...?" ,, Jap und wir können unsere 3 Form entfesseln und sind noch stärker als davor!!!" ,, Ok aber ich will ersteinmal weiter nach dem Kind suchen bevor wir irgendwas anderes unternehmen." Nach diesem Satz schliechen wir uns weiter in der Hoffnung nicht entdeckt zu werden. ,, Akami ich habe eine Idee... wir können uns doch in unsere Totem-Tiere verwandeln und dann uns einscleichen. Mit unseren Nasen können wir dann das entführte Kind aufspüren." Gesagt getahn. Wir hatten schon lange gelehrnt wie man zum spionieren sich in normale Tiere verwandeln kann. Akami war ein Wolf der Hunde ähnlich aussah und ich verwandelte mich in eine Katze. Nun konnten wir enfach so durch die Straßen spatzieren ohne das man etwas merkte. Wir unterhielten uns noch kurz über Gedanken: ,, Sunai wir sollten uns aufteilen nicht das diese Uchias doch noch etwas bemerken. Ich sah noch wie Sunai hinter einem Busch verschwand als mir plötzlich ein vertrauter Geruch in die Nase kroch. Gespannt sah ich mich um. Dieser Geruch kam nicht von Sunai, nei der kam vom anderen Ende der Straße. Ich war gespannt. Ich ging näher und sah wie der Oberste Uchia das Kind draußen angelegt hatte. Wie dumm, dachte ich und ging näher. Als ich keinen sah schnapte ich mir das Kind und lief aus dem Uchia-Clan. ,, Sunai du kannst zurück kommen ich habe ihn", rief ich sie mal wieder über übergedankenübertragung. Ich hatte es kaum zuende gedacht als Sunai angesprungen kam. ,, Wow Akami du hast echt eine bessere Nase... Oder habe ich es nich riechen können weil meine Nase so benebelt vom gestank der Uchias war das ich das kleine nicht riechen konnte??? Na ja is ja eh egal haubtsache wir haben hn wieder." Wir liefen so schnell wir konnten um nicht eingeholt zu werden. Als wir fast da waren, hörten wir nur wie Leute kämpften und rochen Blut... vertrautes Blut. Wir sahen uns kurz an dann sahen wir das gemetzel. Es lagen so viele Tote in den Straßen des Dobutsu-Clan das uns beiden übel wurde. Wir suchten aber weiter und sahen den Anführer der im sterben lag. Wir legten das kleine Kind neben ihn und er lächelte. Dann wurde sein blick trüb und er sah ins nichts. ,, Sunai jetzt bin ich echt wütend!!! Am liebsten würde ich allen Uchias die Gedärme rausreißen oder sie Quälen... komm Sunai wir rächen unseren Anführer!" Wir rannten und rannten konnten aber keinen einzigen Uchia entdecken, bis wir aufsahen, sie lauerten in den Häusern und auf den Dächern. Dann sah ich einen nach dem anderen lächeln. ,, Habt ihr dummen Dobutsus endlich genug...?" Wir beide knurrten und fauchten sie an aber die lachten nur. ,, So Sunai lass uns in unsere wahre 3 Form verwandeln?" ,, Hihihihi jaaaa gerne Schwester Ich will unbedingt von jedem Blut sehen!!!" Gesagt getahn... sofort fingen wir uns an in riesige Wesen zu verwandeln die über 5 Meter hoch waren. Sunai hatte riesige Weiße Flügel die so ähnlich wie Engelsflügel aussahen und Akami hatte ebenfals riesige Flügel nur in schwarz. Nun lachten die Uchias nicht mehr. Im gegenteil sie sahen ziemlich traurig aus. Wir fanden das irgendwie komisch das sie traurig waren. Doch ehe wir uns noch groß darum wundern konnten grinsten sie wieder. Wir hatten nun endgültig genug von dem gegrinse und gingen zum Angriff über. Es war ein reines Blutbad. Ein paar konnten wir abmetzeln doch es waren einfach zu viele. Sie mit ihren Augenkünsten und wir mit unseren Tiertotem. ,, Hach Akami ich komme mir sooo schwach vor. Und es sind einfach zu viele wir können nicht gewinnen!!!" ,, Ich weiß das es viele sind Sunai aber... wir können doch nicht zulassen das unser Clan umsonst gestorben ist oder?" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf dann sah ich mich um. Es waren echt zu viele. Überall standen Uchias. Auf Dächern, auf Bäumen und in Häusern. Doch mir viel etwas ein... ich erzählte sofort Akami von meinem einfall. Dann nickte sie und ich sprang auf einen hohen Baum. Natürlich sahen alle auf und fragten sich was ich vor hatte. Ich verwandelte mich in die kleinere Form und rannte weg. Ich wollte wissen ob mein Plan aufgegangen war und sah mich um. Tatsächlich sie folgten mir mit gelächter. Ich war klein aber umso schneller und flitzte davon. Nun stand Akami den letzten gegenüber. Ich sah mir die anderen an und fragte mich wie dumm man sein kann und so wehnige im Dorf zulassen. Ich sprang auf sie zu. Mit einem einzigen Prankenhieb erledigte ich einen. Er viel hin und regte sich nicht mehr. Ich hoffte nur noch das Sunai gut angekommen war. Ich sah mich noch ein wehnig um bis der nächste auf mich zusprang. Ich wich dem Angriff schnell aus und griff ihn von hinten an, biss ihm in die Kehle und schleudete ihn weg. ,, So wirklich viel habt ihr Uchias ja echt nicht drauf wie man sagt... Hahahahahahahaha wer will als nächstes in die Hölle fahren???" Ehe die Uchias bereit waren griff ich sie an und erledigte gleich zwei auf einmal. Als ich dann nochmal angreifen wollte hörte ich vom Berg der um unseren Stamm ( zumindest das was davon übrig geblieben ist ) herum geht und uns so vor Winden schützte. ,, HAAAALT hört auf zu Kämpfen es hat doch alles keinen Sinn? Oder seht ihr das anders?" Die Uchias sa Waschi. Ein Junge aus unserem Stamm ( mit dem Tiertotem Adler wie der Name schon sagt ) der Verbannt worden ist weil er sich nicht an die anweisungen vom Anführer gehalten hatte. Warum ist der hier? Er wurde doch verbannt? ,, Waschi... was has du hier verloren ich dacht du wurdest verbannt oder habe ich da was verpasst? Na glaube wohl eher nicht." Waschi antwortete mir mit gelächter: ,, Man Akami du bist ja immernoch so unhöflich und brutal. Meinst du nicht du solltest dich ein wehnig ändern?" ,, Das werde ich nicht tun. Außerdem... 1. habe ich dich was gefragt und 2. höre ich nicht auf Leute wie dich!!!!!! Kapiert du Idiot ?!" ,, Ich bi hier weil ich mal nach meiner alen Heimat schauen wollte aber... na ja was soll ich sagen es ist ja nicht sehr viel davon noch da... HAHAHAHAHAHA. Ach und wo ist eigendlich die kleine Sunai? Die habe ich ja schon länger nicht mehr gesehen als dich Akami!" ,, Sie war mutig und hat die anderen abgelenkt... was mache ich da? VERSCHWINDE WASCHI!!!!!! Haben wir uns verstanden??? Sonst kannst du gleich mt den anderen hier zur Hölle fahren." Er sah mich an. Blinzelte mich kurz an, dann breitete er seine Flügel aus und flog davon. Endlich wieder alleine. Ich sah mich um. Ich glaube ich suche meine Schwester! von Vivi und July